Sweet Temptation
by IHateYouToTheMoonAndBack
Summary: In which Talon looks at Penny's Facebook pictures FOR SCIENCE PURPOSES ONLY and the author continues to defile a children's show. All characters are legal adults. WARNING! This is porn.


Sweet Temptation

Looking at your worst enemy's selfies was totally a way of gathering information on them. Right? Aka someone regularly jacks off to his enemy's facebook pictures.

Obviously, everyone is over eighteen and I'm going to hell.

 **-Enjoy-**

Saturday nights were supposed to be more fun than this. Saturday night should have meant doing whatever he wanted, not what his dumb uncle was too lazy to do. The young man sat in front of his computer, mindlessly typing commands into the mainframe. He was supposed to create some kind of virus that would steal information from HQ but for the life of him, he couldn't manage to find a way to get passed the multitude of firewalls. It was the stupidest puzzle he would ever have to solve, and he really didn't have the patience for it right now. It was nearly midnight and he had a long day, he was so tired and he just wanted to relax. Then his phone let out a soft ding and the man briefly looked away from the computer monitor to his phone. Just a Facebook notification, nothing interesting.

Just a Facebook notification. While it was nothing interesting, the boy still opened the app on his phone and scrolled through his feed. Just the usual, advertisements, pictures of food, unrelatable relatable posts, and his worst enemy. Talon stared at the picture of her for longer than he'd like to admit. It was just a selfie of her and her best friend with that Snapchat filter that gave the subject puppy ears. She just looked so cute with puppy dog ears. Despite his better judgement, he clicked on her profile. For intel gathering purposes, obviously. He was not ogling over photos of her, he was only gathering information on her to use against her the next time they fought. That is what he was doing. He clicked through her photos, her smiling face the star of each photo. She looked so happy and so carefree in those photos. She almost looked like a normal, beautiful girl. Talon could admit that she was beautiful, there was no point in denying what was obvious. Everything from her blue eyes to the line of freckles dotting her nose was beautiful. That didn't mean that she was a distraction, nor did it mean that he was attracted to her, because he wasn't. Much.

Then he saw it. The doomed picture. It was only posted yesterday, he guessed that she had gone out with that friend from the first selfie or something. Penny looked different in this picture. Her golden hair was loose and free from its usual ponytail or braid, her locks cascaded down her back in gentle curls. The two-piece ensemble she had on was- well, everything his hormone driven mind could possibly want. It was black, it was tight, and there was hardly anything left to the imagination. He thought she would wear something more sophisticated when she went out, but this had definitely proved otherwise. The bustier she wore looked more like lingerie than a top, and the tight skirt stopped at her mid-thigh showing off her sexy legs. The heels that she wore were impressively tall, he wondered how anyone could walk in those.

Despite his better judgement, his mind began to wander. He imagined that beautiful girl in the black bustier sauntering into his room, her heels clicking on the hardwood floor. He imagined her standing over him, slowly slipping into his lap and burying her fingers into his hair, pulling on his dark locks and making him let out a soft groan. He wondered if she would be rough with him, or if her touch would be gentle and soft. He imagined the woman's hands sliding down his torso and underneath the hem of his shirt. Her fingers tracing the muscles of his abdomen and then gliding back up towards his pecs. He imagined the roll of her hips against his as she straddled him. He could hear her moaning. What did she sound like when she moaned? Was it high-pitched or low and guttural? Would she kiss him? Moan into his mouth and bite his bottom lip? The thought sent shivers down his spine and woke up a certain area between his legs.

"Already, pretty boy?" Imaginary Penny remarked with a seductive smirk.

Talon let out a frustrated groan. She shouldn't have this kind of effect on him, and he definitely shouldn't be doing this and imagining her pretty little face between his legs. 'Fuck it,' he thought as he began to palm his erection through his jeans, imagining her significantly smaller hand in its place. He thought about her between his legs, slowly unbuttoning the front of his jeans and slipping a pale hand into his underwear. He imagined her perfectly manicured nails digging into his flesh, leaving scratch marks on his body. Begrudgingly, Talon shoved his hand down his pants and pulled himself out. He imagined the feisty and oh so sexy blonde running her fingers down his shaft and gently massaging his balls. Talon groaned as his fingers began to work faster.

"What do you want from me, handsome?" Penny's seductive voice asked.

He imagined the girl kissing up his leg, starting from the middle of his thigh. Her kisses were so slow and drawn out, they sent shivers up Talon's spine, the pressure inside of him slowly winding tighter. Everything suddenly felt so much more sensitive, and so much better. He imagined the blonde licking the tip of his penis, which was already beginning to leak with precum, her tongue teasing the tip in slow and tantalising circles. He imagined her tongue swirling around his pulsating member, her lips kissing every inch of his skin. The pressure within caused the boy to quiver with desire, a pleasure longing to be released. Eventually, she would take all of him in her mouth, and he would be engulfed in immense heat and wetness, it would be absolute heaven. He imagined gripping her soft blonde locks and guiding her head as her pretty little lips bobbed up and down on his shaft.

Eventually, the sensation became overpowering, the tightly wound coil inside of him was about to come undone. And then all at once, waves of immense pleasure began to flow over the man, intensely taking over his body as his seed was released into the imaginary girl's mouth. Slowly, Talon came down from his high, collapsing into his chair as he did. He imagined the blonde standing over him once again, he took in her seductive smile and her messy blonde hair.

"Good boy." She praised.

And then she was gone. The imaginary girl had evaporated into nothing and he was all alone. Talon grumbled as he cleaned himself up before tucking himself back into his underwear. He really needed to stop this. But he couldn't, she was like a drug that he was hopelessly addicted to. And if there was one thing he knew about addiction, it was that they would never go away if he kept giving in. But what was it about this sexy blonde girl that made him give in? Why couldn't he just jack off to some porn star like a regular guy, why did it have to be his worst enemy? Talon sighed and stood up from his desk chair. It was well past midnight at this point. He should really go to bed. Even if every time he closed his eyes he saw the girl who was his kryptonite.

Who knows, maybe tomorrow he'll get to see her again.

 **-end-**

Talon has a praise kink and don't even try to tell me otherwise. I also think he is like 100% a sub? Or at least a switch. But he definitely bottoms most of the time...

Penny is probably the dom, I can't see her submitting to anyone.

I hope that you guys enjoyed this drabble, if you want me to continue corrupting this show made for people ten years younger than me please let me know.

xoxo!


End file.
